iceagefandomcom-20200222-history
Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas
Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas (or A Mammoth Christmas for short) is a Christmas special in the ''Ice Age'' franchise. It was released on November 24, 2011.http://www.theboombox.com/2011/04/27/drake-joins-the-cast-of-ice-age-4/ While the whole cast from the movies came back (with Ciara Bravo voicing pre-teen Peaches), new characters are voiced by Billy Gardell, T. J. Miller, and Judah Friedlander. Synopsis The film starts with Scrat (Chris Wedge) stealing acorns from other animals, then as he's carrying a sled full of acorns, he gets stuck at the edge of a miniature cliff with the acorns falling out soon afterwards before being crushed by his own sled. Next, Manny (Ray Romano) is carrying his Christmas rock through the valley, and shows it to Ellie (Queen Latifah). As he wonders where their 12-year-old daughter Peaches (Ciara Bravo) is, she shows up fighting her uncles Crash and Eddie (Seann William Scott and Josh Peck) with snowballs. When Peaches freezes both of them with one giant snowball, she stops and gazes upon her dad's Christmas rock. Then Sid (John Leguizamo) and Diego (Denis Leary), Peaches' other uncles, show up looking at the rock. Diego says that Sid would find a way to destroy the rock. When Sid makes a Christmas tree, the star pops off, slices Manny's hair, and destroys the mammoth's rock. Manny is angry with Sid and says that he's now on Santa Claus' naughty list, so the sloth starts crying and leaves. When he asks Diego why he's on Santa's naughty list while crying, the smilodon says that his guess is because "it doesn't have a loser list". Then Peaches, Crash, and Eddie come to Sid and cheer the sloth up by saying that they're going to the North Pole to get Sid off the naughty list. Then the story goes to Scrat. As he's ice skating while holding his acorn (making a big acorn while skating on the ice), he goes under a log and gets attacked by a spider (which he at first mistook for his acorn, but then found out he accidentally left his acorn behind). Then, Scrat proceeds to let out a frightened scream. When Sid, Peaches, and Crash and Eddie approach a whiteout, Sid accidentally falls down a cliff without noticing (after he stopped and sneezed, to which Peaches told him, "Bless you."). Luckily, they get saved by a flying reindeer named Prancer (T. J. Miller). Prancer also joins the party for the search for Santa. When they get to the North Pole area, the elve sloths there demand they stop. After an attempt to escape, Prancer causes an avalanche and the Sub-Zero Heroes (Manny, Ellie, and Diego) get to the North Pole for fear of Peaches' safety. Santa (Billy Gardell) then says that they're all on the naughty list for destroying Christmas. The heroes don't want to be on the naughty list, so they help Santa remake the presents.Then Prancer wants to fly the sled, but he fails and leaves. So the heroes try to help, but they fail as well. When they're about to give up, Prancer and his whole family of reindeer (Dasher, Dancer, Vixen, Comet, Cupid, Donner, and Blitzen) show up and help Santa fly. So then it goes back to Scrat again. He's in Santa's big red bag, and sees an acorn present for him. So he opens the top and finds a tiny acorn. But it falls and Scrat tries to get it, but fails. And then it goes to show the Earth (the one that was first seen in "Gone Nutty") and the special ends. Official Synopsis When Sid (John Leguizamo) accidentally destroys Manny (Ray Romano)'s heirloom Christmas rock and ends up on Santa's naughty list, he leads a hilarious quest to the North Pole to make things right and ends up making things much worse. Now it's up to Manny and his prehistoric posse to band together and save Christmas for the entire world! Voice cast * John Leguizamo as Sid * Ray Romano as Manny * Queen Latifah as Ellie * Ciara Bravo as Peaches * Seann William Scott as Crash * Josh Peck as Eddie * Denis Leary as Diego * Chris Wedge as Scrat * Billy Gardell as Santa Claus * T. J. Miller as Prancer * Judah Friedlander as Head Mini-Sloth Production It was announced on April 26, 2011 by Hollywood Reporterhttp://www.hollywoodreporter.com/news/jeremy-renner-jennifer-lopez-lead-182341 and a release date was set for November 24, 2011. Home media and Blu-ray release of Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas]] Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas was released on DVD and Blu-ray on November 26, 2011. Trivia * The theme of this special is Christmas. The Ice Age movies take place during the B.C. (Before Christ) era. Christmas wasn't developed until after Jesus Christ was born, which is believed to have happened after the ice age. * This special takes place after the third movie, but before the fourth. * The end of A Mammoth Christmas shows Earth as it's shaped today, while Ice Age: Continental Drift started with Earth as it was back in the Premian-Triassic Era, so it's unknown if whatever or not this special is canon to the events of the movies. * Manny shows a family heirloom rock called a Christmas rock, though we don't know how he managed to carry it around with him. * The DVD and Blu-ray is also avaliable at Walmart. * The special has a Super-Cool Sneak Peek at Ice Age: Continental Drift. * This is the first film that actually has Scrat's name in it (excluding the credits). As well, it's also the first film to mention Diego's family. * It's unknown when Blue Sky Studios will make another film with Peaches as 12 years old. References External links Coming soon! Category:Specials